


Aversion (or the opposite)

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James can't get what he saw in the Prefects' bathroom out of his head.Sequel to "Apathy (or the opposite)"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 36





	Aversion (or the opposite)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to my one shot Apathy (or the opposite) though you don't need to read it in order to understand this fic. I mean, it would make me happy if you did though. I thought I'd try something different and write some smut for the first time. I hope it isn't cringey. Anyway hope you enjoy!

It had been a month since the incident in the Prefects' bathroom and James was going mental. He could not get the mental image of Scorpius getting fucked by that Ravenclaw out of his head. It made him angry and incredibly horny. He tried to release that tension, by shagging any bird he could find, but it didn't satisfy him long.

There was only one thing to do. He had to get the blonde haired boy out of his system for good. This wasn't normal. The problem was that he would likely have to apologize. To Scorpius. This was the only way. So he approached Scorpius in the hallway after dinner, he was with Albus of course because why wouldn't he be? Scorpius tensed up when he saw him. "Can we talk?"

"Absolutely not!" Albus lashed out. 

Scorpius put a hand on Albus' shoulder to calm down his friend. "Why?" 

"Because it's important." James said. 

"Well go on then." Scorpius said shortly.

"Privately." James clarified.

"Anything you can say to me you can say to Albus." 

No, he really couldn't. "Just- please?"

Scorpius sighed, "Fine." 

Albus glared at James, but the two boys walked off. They walked awhile to an abandoned classroom. 

"Well, go on then." Scorpius said, crossing his arms.

James took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior it was out of line and I'm sorry."

Scorpius looked surprised, "You're... sorry?"

"Yes. I've been driven mental because I can't bloody get that image of you with that Ravenclaw out of my head!" James admitted. 

"What are you saying?"

He really had to come out and say it didn't he? "I was jealous, alright?! I couldn't bloody stand seeing you with him."

"I don't believe you." Scorpius said. 

James did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Scorpius and crashed their lips together. Scorpius made a noise of surprise, but didn't pull away. James boldly parted his mouth in hopes that Scorpius would do the same. He did, which gave James an opportunity for his tongue to explore. Eventually, James broke apart from him. "Believe me now?"

"I think I may need a bit more convincing." Scorpius said breathlessly, Merlin he looked gorgeous. It was just not fair for one person to look that good.

James wasted no time in positioning them where he could press Scorpius' body against the wall. Their lips found eachother again. He suddenly had the urge to mark that pretty pale neck of his so he kissed down his neck before leaving bite marks. He was going to make Scorpius forget all about that Ravenclaw boy. 

He started pulling at his shirt, it's very presence on the boy's body offending him. He opened his shirt to reveal his chest, not a blemish, James wanted to change that. But first James started licking his nipples, Scorpius letting out a moan in response. The sound went straight to his cock. He then started on the other nipple, sucking at it, relishing in any noise he got out of the younger boy. James then started leaving love bites on his chest.

"Really, James?" 

Scorpius didn't seem to tell him, "No", so James continued on. He then pulled away to admire his handiwork. He hoped Scorpius kept them on him, as a reminder. 

"Honestly James, just get on with it already." Scorpius whined.

"So bloody bossy, fine." James said with a smirk. He worked to unbutton Scorpius' trousers then let them drop to the floor. He noticed the bulge in the boy's pants and reached out to cup it. This elicited a gasp from Scorpius. He was hard. Not wanting to wait any longer he slid down the boy's pants, his cock sprung out, glistening with precome. 

"It's unfair, you know, that I'm the only one fully undressed." Scorpius said.

"Fair point." James said and then made a show of taking off his clothes. Scorpius just rolled his eyes at him. Then blushed a little at the sight of his nakedness as if he were a virgin. James smirked, "Like what you see?"

"You're a tosser." Scorpius said in response.

"Would a tosser do this?" James asked as he put Scorpius' cock in his mouth. He thought himself quite a proficient cock sucker. His quidditch teammates liked to relieve stress that way, so why not join in?

"Yes, actually." Scorpius said shakily.

James chuckled around his cock. He could almost deep throat, but he hadn't quite gotten there yet. He could take a lot though. 

"Fuck." Scorpius breathed out as James had swirled his tongue around his girth. James had never heard the prim and proper boy say that before, he definitely wanted to hear it again. So he repeated the action, but unfortunately that word did not come out this time, just a deep intake of breath. 

"James, please." 

James pulled himself off of Scorpius' cock with a pop. "Please what?" 

"You know." Scorpius said with a glare.

"Say it." James commanded.

"I... want you to..." Scorpius hesitated for a second. "Fuck me."

Those words made James' cock twitch with interest. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" James smirked he bent down to get his wand from his trousers. He murmurred a lucrication spells that all teenage boys knew. First though he was going to prepare Scorpius. James would never admit it, but this would be his first time fucking a bloke. He had fingered himself before, but that was about it.

James reached his hands behind Scorpius a finger prodding at his entrance. His finger pushed through the ring of muscle, Scorpius made a face at the intrusion. James slowly started to move his finger in and out. He soon added another one increasing his pace. He heard a whine escape Scorpius' mouth, he then noticed Scorpius grabbing his own cock.

James started kissing Scorpius again, absorbing the sweet noises he was making. Soon enough James judged that Scorpius was prepared enough, he could tell he was starting to get impatient. He positioned his cock at Scorpius' entrance and pushed in. It felt incredible already and he was hardly inside him. James continued pushing in. He was so tight and hot, this felt so much better than a pussy. He should have started doing this a long time ago. Fucking blokes, of course, not fucking Scorpius. Obviously.

He soon started pulling out of Scorpius then pushing back in. It was slow at first as he got used to the resistance. He started picking up the pace, Scorpius gripped his hips to keep balance. James decided to grab Scorpius' now neglected cock and started pumping it, trying to time it with his thrusts. He pulled away briefly to look at Scorpius he looked absolutely wrecked, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

James was so close now. His thrusts becoming more frantic as he chased his orgasm, he speed up on Scorpius' cock as well. "Fuck. I'm going to cum."

Soon enough he started painting Scorpius' insides white. James pulled his face away from Scorpius to see his face when he came. Sure enough Scorpius cried out, his face will be ingrained in his memory forever. His cock spurted out on his hand and over their stomachs. Both boys were panting as they came down from their climax.

James didn't really think about the after, what would happen. He pulled out of him and it felt bloody awkward. Scorpius spelled away the mess and they both started dressing in silence. "So was I better than that Ravenclaw bloke?" He asked with a grin, he had to lighten the mood after something that intense. 

"You hardly need an ego boost." Scorpius said with a scoff.

"So I am better!" James declared proudly.

"I never said that!" Scorpius protested. 

"You implied it." 

Scorpius sighed, "Whatever you'd like to believe. I'll see you around, I suppose." He said before he started walking out of the clasroom.

James was relieved that Scorpius wouldn't ask what this all meant because it clearly meant nothing. It wasn't going to happen again, he just needed to let off steam. Although as he watched Scorpius' arse when left the bathroom he knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. my next Scames will be a Scorpius pov because it has been a bit since I have written one.


End file.
